


not even the gods above (can separate the two of us)

by nouiiam



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Greek god au, M/M, and liam is the sun of zeus, harry is the son of eros and psyche bc obvious, louis is the son of athena bc skills and wisdom and courage and stuff, niall is the son of apollo, theyre demi gods, this is probably the best thing ive ever written, zayn is the son of aphrodite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 13:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1228297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nouiiam/pseuds/nouiiam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>“Mhm. Soulmates, the two of them.” Harry lays back on the grass, shielding the sun from his eyes with his arm. The last thing Louis needed was the sun shining down on Harry, not that he was staring or anything.</i><br/> <br/><i>“Do you have a soulmate?” He asks, curious to how matchmaking worked. It must be nice, watching people around you fall in love.</i></p><p>  <i>“I do. Somewhere. Everyone has one.” </i></p><p>or the one where Louis finds out he's the son of Athena, Harry keeps matching him with the wrong people, Niall accidentally breaks into Louis's flat and Liam doesn't know when to stop asking out Zayn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	not even the gods above (can separate the two of us)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I had this idea a couple months back, and it was that cupid harry post that reminded me to actually try writing it, so i pushed myself and got it finished in three/four days, wooooo:) i hope its up to par, haha.

Louis was normal. He went to his classes during the week, went to parties on weekends, paid his rent at the end of every month, and visited his family as often as a hardworking uni student could. He was _normal_.

 

In fact, his life was so ordinary, his alarm forgot to go off in the morning and he ended up sleeping in halfway through his morning lecture. Stan is a bitch for not waking him up.

 

He swears under his breath, pulling on a shirt over his head and grabbing his bag from his desk chair. He quickly slips on his shoes, racing out of his room and to the kitchen, wear Stan is leaning against the counter, waiting for the kettle to boil.

 

“You could've woken me up.” Louis mumbles, going straight for the fridge and grabbing his water bottle from inside. Stan rolls his eyes, grabbing a mug from the cabinet when the kettle begins to make that horrid shrieking sound.

 

“Seeing as it's Saturday, I really shouldn't of.” He replies, taking the kettle off the stove and pouring water into his mug. Louis furrows his eyebrows, taking his phone out of his pocket and checking the date, seeing that it is, in fact, Saturday. “Did you want a cuppa?”

 

“No.” Louis groans, shutting the fridge door shut and trudging off to his best room, making a point to slam that door as well. He instantly regrets his answer, getting back into bed, laying down and realizing he could've done with a morning cup of tea. His pride is too high to go back out and ask for one, though, so he decides to wait until Stan leaves for work to make himself a cuppa.

 

Then again, Stan knows him far too well and his knocking on his door in a matter of minutes, opening it slowly and holding out a mug of tea for Louis. “I know you.”

 

Louis smiles, sitting up and reaching his hand out. Stan hands him the mugs, turning around and beginning to head out. “Thank you Stanley.” Louis says before Stan leaves his room. He can't see his face, but he's certain that Stan rolled his eyes before exiting the room and shutting the door behind him.

 

Louis places the mug on the nightstand beside him and grabs his laptop from the foot of his bed. At leas he knows he has more time to work on his Music Theory essay.

 

* * *

 

 

“The amount of take out we have in here is unbelievable.” Louis mutters to himself, grabbing a Tupperware container that has some weird type of food in it that may or may not resemble the Thai noodles they ordered three weeks ago. The glamorous life of two Uni Students always finds some way to amaze Louis, whether it be the huge load of laundry or the spoiled food in the fridge.

 

He pulls the trash been towards him, dumping out all of the left over take out he can find in the fridge. He can't believe the amount of pizza they could order in only a month.

 

The front door opens and in come Stan with, Louis's favorite, pizza. “I got dinner.” Louis scrunches his nose in disgust, dumping out the last of the peri-peri chicken and standing up straight. Pizza. It's always gotta be pizza, doesn't it. Why not ever pasta, or maybe wings or something different.

 

“Right. I'm gonna go to McDonald's.” Louis tells him, putting the bin back where it originally had been. He pats Stan on the shoulder and he slides past him, taking his keys from the hook on the wall and heading out of their flat.

 

“It's pretty cold out there, mate. Might want a jumper or something.” Stan says, gesturing towards Louis's t-shirt. Louis shakes his head, continuing down the corridor backwards.

 

“Nah, I'm fine. I don't get cold easily, remember?” Louis winks, facing the right direction and exiting their complex.

 

* * *

 

 

Louis's not entirely sure what Stan means, honestly. It's not even barely as cold as he had made it out to be. Not to him, at least. He still sees people walking around with winter coats on, along with scarves and gloves. God, the people of London sure know how to over react when it came to weather.

 

He pulls open the door to McDonald's, bumping into two lads that had been on their way out. One had black hair that was styled into a quiff, wearing a black t-shirt and a leather jacket over it. The other had on a white tank top and a snap back covering his blonde hair.

 

A tank top in late November, glad to see Louis wasn't the only one who thought it wasn't cold. “Sorry lads.” He apologizes, smiling warmly and moving aside so the other two could get past him.

 

“It's fine, mate! Zayn here should've been watching where he was going.” The blonde one says in a thick Irish accent, nudging the other's, Zayn's, Louis assumes, shoulder. Zayn glances up from his cell phone, giving Louis a quick wave before turning to the blonde. Someone doesn't seem to be a people person.

 

“We have to go.” He mumbles, beginning to walk off and pull the blonde boy with him. The blonde laughs, shaking off Zayn's grip and holding his hand out to Louis.

 

“Oh bugger off, we've got plenty of time.” He says before turning back towards Louis. “I'm Niall and that's Zayn.” He introduces. Louis meets his hand with Niall's, shaking it gently.

 

“Louis. Nice meeting the both of you, but this one looks like he's going to breakdown if you two don't go. Work?” Louis nods his head towards Zayn, raising an eyebrow.

 

Niall glances at Zayn then shrugs and grins. “Something like that.” He answers. He looks at what Louis's wearing, pursing his lips. “Not cold?” He asks.

 

Louis is taken back, considering that Niall is the one wearing a tank top. “Mate, you've got a tank on. I don't think I'm should be the one being asked if I'm cold.” Niall takes a look at his own outfit, laughing again and shaking his head.

 

“I've gotta give you that one.” Zayn smacks Niall's arm, giving an annoyed expression before turning to Louis.

 

“Look, we have to go. See you around, I guess.” Zayn smiles weakly, grabbing hold of Niall's arm and pulling him off down the street. Niall waves frantically, yelling a bye and pulling his arm away from Zayn and running ahead.

 

Louis chuckles, entering McDonald's and replaying the encounter in his head while he waits in line to order.

 

* * *

 

Louis enters his and Stan's flat, closing the door and hanging his keys on the hook. “Stan, I'm back!” He yells, only to be met with silence. He walks into the kitchen, finding a post it note on the counter. Great, Stan's abandoned him for _other_ friends. Louis forgets that he's not Stan;s only friend sometimes. It's not his fault, really. If Stan didn't always guilt Louis into doing things with him, maybe then he'd remember that he's not the only one that has the privilege of having Stan's presence.

 

“Mate!” He hears, startling him. He turns around quickly, seeing the blonde kid from McDonald's sitting on the kitchen counter. Did he forget to lock the door again? Stan told him that was going to get him killed one day – apparently today was the day.

 

“What, I'm, what are you doing here?” Louis stutters, hand reaching for the drawer they keep their silverware in. “Did you follow me? Where's the other one?” He asks Niall, glancing around the room to see if Zayn would come out from anywhere.

 

“Zayn went back. And I wouldn't call it following--” Niall says, hopping off the counter. “I'd say it's more along the lines of...research!” He exclaims, grabbing an apple from the fruit bowl. Research, right, otherwise known as stalking.

 

Louis scoffs, opening a drawer and immediately pulling out the first thing he can grab. “Well, I'm gonna need you to stop your research and leave.” He threatens, holding out the utensil he had grabbed. It's a fucking spoon. Of course, he's come face to face with a potential murderer and the weapon of his choosing is a _spoon_. What the hell is he supposed to do with that?

 

“What? You're gonna spoon me?” Niall laughs at his own joke, smacking the spoon out of Louis's hand and biting the apple. Well there goes Louis's defense. He has to remember to start keeping the knives in a different drawer, just in case he encounters anymore stalkers. “Listen, if I've done my research correctly, then you, Louis Tomlinson, are different.”

 

“Different? Are you on drugs? Are you robbing me, is that what this is?” Louis stammers, raising his hands in surrender. “I'm a broke Uni student, okay. I don't have anything valuable.” That's the last time he starts conversations with stranger at fast food restaurants. He should have just ate pizza and watched romantic comedies all night, but no, he had to be picky and go get a cheeseburger instead. He was going to get robbed all because of a cheeseburger.

 

Niall shakes his head, taking Louis's hand in his own. “Louis, mate, I'm not on drugs.” He examines Louis's hand, eyes lingering up Louis's arm as well. “You're twenty-one, right?” Ha, some research he's done if he can't even remember how old Louis was. Not that Louis wasn't relieved that he didn't know everything about him.

 

“Yeah, twenty-two in a few weeks.” He says, still wary of Niall. What kind of person just breaks into someone's flat and tells them that they're 'different'. Louis has half a mind to pull his arm away, run to his room, and call the police. But he doesn't. Instead he stands still, watching Niall do whatever it is he's doing.

 

“Dad is Mark Tomlinson. Mum, who's your mum?” Niall questions, letting go of Louis's hand and taking a bit out of the apple. How was Niall being so casual about this? Here Louis was, fearing for his life because some weird guy decided to come to his house and question him, and all his attacker is doing his _eating a fucking apple._

 

Louis's eyes are wide and he's not sure if he should answer the question or ask how Niall knew so much about him. He goes with the latter. “I don't know who my mum is. I was raised by my dad.” He answers vaguely. That's a very strange question to ask someone you're going to possibly harm.

 

“Interesting. What's this mark?” Niall points to a spot on Louis's upper arm that's shaped almost like a star. Louis glances at it, furrowing his eyebrows. He'd had that birthmark ever since he was born. His dad said it made him special from all the other kids at school when he was younger. He never really gave it much thought after primary school. It was just a mark.

 

“A birthmark? Look, why are you asking me so many questions?” Louis crosses his arm, fed up of Niall's interrogation.

 

“I've got the same one, see?” Niall lifts his tank top, pointing to an identical mark on his hip. “All us have got one.”

 

Louis furrows his eyebrows, glancing between his mark and Niall's. “All of us what?” Okay, Louis's done his fair share of weed, but he wouldn't go as far to say he was in _Niall's_ category of drug using. Niall seemed to be on a whole other level that Louis couldn't even reach.

 

“You don't know?” Niall puts his shirt down, waiting for an answer from Louis.

 

“Know what?” Louis pushes, not exactly sure what Niall's going on about. What was he supposed to know? Was this some kind of bullshit spy thing because he really did not have the time to be kidnapped for the secret code or whatever the fuck they wanted from him. He doesn't know anything besides the lyrics to his favorite songs and the name of the fit guy in his drama class. “Are you sure this isn't about drugs?”

 

Niall sighs, pulling his phone out of his pocket and dialing a number. Louis stays cautious, leaning against the counter and watching as Niall made the call. Oh god, there's more of them. He's sure that other guy Niall was with is in on this. This is call some conspiracy, isn't it? They were plotting something against Louis and he was certain that it involved murder.

 

“Zayn! He doesn't know!” Niall says into the phone, much too loudly if you asked Louis. He doesn't know _what._ It'd be absolutely great if they would fill him in on what information he needed to know. “Yeah, well, you told me to come and he doesn't know. Shouldn't your mum know? Or I don't know, _ask Athena._ His mum ought to know.” He groans in irritation before clicking on the speaker button and setting the phone down on the counter.

 

“ _Look, Athena didn't say anything besides this, okay? I didn't know that he'd be clueless. You'd think he'd be smarter, being the son of Athena and all.”_

 

“Are you talking about _me_?” Louis interjects. “Who's Athena? Is that my mum?” He asks curiously, looking down at the phone.

 

“ _Did you put me on speaker?”_

 

Niall hesitates. “...maybe.” He says after a few seconds of silence. Louis doesn't know if the answer was directed at him or Zayn, but he's gonna go with both this time.

 

“ _Niall! Just get him here, okay? We can talk to Athena once he's here.”_ Zayn says and then the call ends, leaving Louis even more confused than he had been moments before. Who the hell was Athena?

 

Niall rolls his eyes, grabbing his phone and putting it in his pocket. “You heard him, we've gotta go.”

 

“Go _where_?” Louis isn't going anywhere with him, not until he figures out what the hell is going on. “What were you to going on about? Who the fuck is Athena?”

 

“I don't have time to explain!”

 

“ _Make time.”_ Louis demands, walking away from Niall and into the living room. He sits on the sofa and turns on the television, acting as if Niall wasn't even there. If Niall wasn't going to tell him what was going on, he wasn't going to go wherever Niall was planning on taking him.

 

“I'll explain it on the way.” Niall pleads, entering the living room and standing between Louis and the tv. “Look, this is highly important and you'll possibly love Zayn and I when you realize it, okay?”

 

Louis narrows his eyes, not quite convinced yet. Where the hell was Stan, why wasn't he back yet? Poor Stan was going to have to come back to his best friend being missing and possibly dead in a ditch somewhere, all because he forgot to lock the door.

 

“Fine.” He finds himself saying and he can't keep the words from coming out of his mouth. Niall looks at him in surprise, smiling widely.

 

“Really?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Let's go then!” Niall grabs Louis's hand, pulling him off the sofa and crossing the room towards the front door. “You're gonna love it, I swear. Everyone is so nice there, well there's Liam, but he's okay once you get past the arrogance!” Niall rants, opening the door and leading Louis down the hallway. Louis closes the door behind them, trying to keep up with Niall.

 

“Where are we going?” Louis asks, shoving Niall's hand of his arm as they exit the complex.

 

“You seriously don't know, do you?” Louis shakes his head, stopping when he sees Niall had stopped walking. “I'm Niall and I'm the son of Apollo. God of Music, Light and all that shit.”

 

“God?” Louis repeats, baffled. “So you expect me to believe you're not on drugs?”

 

Niall smirks, hailing a taxi in front of Louis's building. “I'm not!” He explains, opening the cab door and sliding inside. Louis follows, shutting the door and watching as Niall told the driver to go to the Big Ben. “You know Zayn?” Louis nods, glancing between the driver and Niall. “Son of Aphrodite.” He says in a hushed tone.

 

“No wonder he's so pretty.” Louis responds. Niall laughs and Louis notices that he does this a lot. “What about me? Am I a son of a god or goddess or whatever the fuck you're telling me?” The taxi driver looks at them through the rear view mirror, no doubt thinking the both of them are insane.

 

Niall nods. “Athena. Inspiration, Courage, Wisdom, Strength. She's a big deal, mate.” Louis's shocked, trying to understand how he's related to someone so important when he was just...Louis. He knows Greek Mythology, was proper obsessed with it in grade ten, but that's what it was. Mythology. He didn't think it was actually real.

 

“Oh my god. She was my favorite one. I never knew why, but I was always so drawn to her. No fucking wonder.” Louis's eyes widen and he doesn't know what to do. His mum is one of the most powerful gods in Olympus and he's a Uni student that ate Chinese takeout every week and always had stains on his t-shirts. “This has got to be some type of joke.”

 

“No joke. We're almost there!” Niall exclaims, pointing out the window where the Big Ben was towering over London. Louis peers out of the window, confused when he sees the Big Ben.

 

“The Big Ben? Why are we here? Now isn't the time for a tour of London landmarks, Niall.” Louis says before the taxi stops and Louis is pulled out the door. Niall hands the driver cash, then shuts the door and runs towards the entrance door. “Wait, Niall! You just gave him fifty quid! And we're not supposed to go in there!”

 

Niall ignores Louis, continuing inside against the older boy's protest. Louis stares at him in disbelief, waiting a few seconds before letting out a deep breath and following Niall in.

 

* * *

 

 

“You didn't tell me why we're here.” Louis says while they're in the elevator. “Are you planning to kill me?” He questions, seeming alarmed at the thought of dying so young. He hadn't even turned twenty-two yet, Niall could at least give him a few weeks and then murder him.

 

“I'm not going to kill you. Though your mum might kill me for being so late.” Niall murmured, stepping out of the elevator when the door opened, gesturing for Louis to follow him. Louis does so, still hesitant about everything that's going on.

 

“What the fuck, where are we?” Louis exclaims, looking around with wide eyes. Everything was so...unreal. He doesn't know what to look at first, his eyes are just darting everywhere. London was huge, but this, this was so much bigger than that.

 

It was a mountain, Louis's acknowledged. A mountain that was seemingly over London, although he was sure he'd notice a huge ass mountain in the middle of the city. There were multiple small building, which he recognized had a Greek type structure. It made sense, they were _Greek_ Gods, after all. Clouds and mist surrounded the mountain, almost making it impossible to see with how dark it was, but Louis and Niall had managed.

 

There were lights on the majority of the buildings, making it much easier to navigate on the mountain paths, which Louis was grateful for. Niall seemed to know his way around, but Louis was certain that he'd take one wrong step and end up falling off the mountain and plummet to his death. No thank you.

 

He didn't really see anyone else, but then again it was late and of course magical beings had to sleep, right? He should be asleep, really.

 

“Olympus. Home of the Gods.” Niall responds, still walking. Louis slowly follows him, taking in his surroundings. Olympus. Gods, right, there were Gods involved. Very powerful ones that could probably kill him in a millisecond if he said the wrong thing to them. Amazing.

 

“Okay, where are we going, exactly?” Louis asks. Niall points up to the top of the mountain where a huge building was sat and Louis can't believe he missed that when he first got there.

 

“Up there. Not inside, but Athena's temple is by there.”

 

“Isn't that in Greece?”

 

“They had built one, yeah, but the real one is here.” Niall smiles, taking out his cellphone and dialing who Louis would assume is Zayn. It's the only person Louis has seen or heard interact with Niall so far, and he didn't exactly see anyone running out of their homes to greet him. “We're here. Does she want us to go up there or what?”

 

“ _She said not until tomorrow. When it's day.”_ Louis hears Zayn say. He shakes his head, stopping in his tracks and crossing his arms.

 

“Tomorrow? I went through this just to have to do it again tomorrow?” Niall exclaims. Louis looks offended and smacks Niall's arm by instinct. He wasn't that bad.

 

“ _Just take him to your place to keep an eye on him.”_

 

“We just got here!” Niall sighs. Louis raises an eyebrow, crossing his arms and watching Niall get frustrated. “Fine. We'll just come back tomorrow.” Niall ends the call on Zayn, shoving his phone in the pocket of his jeans and turning to face Louis.

 

“I'm staying with you? Do you live here?” Louis asks, curious to see what spending the night in Olympus would be like. It had to be different, seeing as it was all magical and whatnot. Maybe it was brighter than usual in the morning, maybe everyone woke up in a good mood. The possibilities were endless and Louis wanted to know how it'd turn up.

 

“Yes and No. The only people that stay here all the time are Gods, Goddesses and Primordial Deities. I could stay here with my dad if I wanted, I just chose to stay down on earth and live a normal life. Uni, work, all the boring stuff mortals do.” Niall begins walking back to the elevator and Louis assumes that he should follow.

 

“Zayn's here though? Are you the only one of your friends that don't stay here?”

 

“Zayn's usually on earth, too. He stays up here once a week, I don't know why. Harry's up here a lot, but only because he's constantly working for his dad. Only during the day, though. Other than that he's on earth.”

 

“Who's Harry?” Louis questions. “Who's his dad? What's his job?” He was just full of questions, but who could blame him? He was just introduced to a world of Gods and Goddesses and other magical beings that he didn't even think existed up until that night.

 

Niall grins, wrapping his arm around Louis's shoulders. “Harry. He's the son of Eros. Or as everyone on earth knows him, Cupid. Love, Emotions, Desire.”

 

“Wait, isn't Eros Aphrodite's son too? Are Zayn and him brothers?”

 

“Technically. Zayn is a lot younger than him though. And he's a Demigod. Look, the Gods have a shitload of kids, that's why the majority of us stay down on earth. Very few of us stay up here.”

 

“Am I a Demigod? Or is my dad not actually my dad?” He might as well ask, since apparently everything was possible today.

 

“No, your dad is your actual dad. You're a big deal around here, mate.” Niall tells him as they step back onto the elevator. Louis leans against the far wall on the elevator, not sure how to respond. How was he a big deal? He had only just found out his mother was Athena that night, he couldn't be that well known.

 

“How?”

 

Niall laughs. “Your mum is the Virgin Goddess. You're her son. Connect the dots, Louis.”

 

Louis stays silent for a few seconds, then realizes what Niall was talking about. “Holy shit, I'm not supposed to be alive. I'm her only child, aren't I?”

 

“Correct you are. She got in a lot of trouble for having you. It's why she gave you up to your dad. It took the other Gods a while, but they finally allowed her to see you.”

 

“Almost twenty-two years later.” Louis says softly, torn between feeling bad for Athena or being pissed off that it had taken all this time for her to be allowed to find him. His dad had told him that his mum had died and of course, since he never saw her or new who she was, he believed him and went on in life without having a motherly figure in his life. All that time, turns out his mum was alive and healthy, roaming around doing whatever it is the Greek Gods do in their time.

 

Niall looks at Louis sadly, unsure of how to comfort him. Louis was silent now, opposed to how he was asking so many questions before.

 

“Harry reacted the same way.” Niall blurts without thinking. Harry would probably kill him for blabbing off about him to a complete stranger, but Louis needed someone to talk to right now and that's the only thing Niall could think of to make Louis feel better.

 

“What?” Louis asks. He wasn't the only one this has happened to? These Gods had some parenting issues they needed to work out. Who knows how many ordinary people there are on earth that have no idea that one or both of their parent just might be a God? That'd probably be great information that people would want to know.

 

“Harry's didn't find out he was the son of Eros and Psyche until he was seventeen. He couldn't stop crying because he had grown up with a woman named Anne and her husband. That was the only mother he ever had and he was so sure Anne was his actual mother. He's gotten used to it now, of course. He's even helping Eros with matchmaking and stuff.”

 

“He cried?” Louis stands straight, beginning to feel a bit bad for whoever this Harry bloke was. Must be worse when you think someone is _actually_ your parent and turns out that it's been a lie for sixteen years. At least Louis's dad actually was his dad.

 

“Yeah, but don't tell him I told you.” Niall warns, but it's not as if he's actually worried or anything. Harry wouldn't do anything to him, he was far too compassionate. He's the same person that refuses to kill spiders, just because he feels like it'd be too mean and all the spiders were doing were finding someplace warm.

 

Louis snorts, shaking his head. “I don't even know who the guy is. I think you're safe from him.” He reassures, walking out of the elevator doors when they open.

 

“Trust me, you'll know who he is as soon as you see him.” Niall smiles.

 

“What makes you think I want to meet him?” Louis retorts, sneaking out of the doors of the Big Ben and standing on the sidewalk as he waited for Niall to call a taxi. Except, Niall doesn't and just continues to walk down the streets of London, expecting Louis to follow him.

 

Louis sighs, going after Niall. “You're not calling a cab?” Louis asks, puzzled. If Niall was going to make him walk more than two miles then he was sadly mistaken. Demigod or not, the only time he ever wanted to participate in physical activity was when he was playing football.

 

“I'm not too far, don't worry about it.” Niall pats his shoulder, speeding up a bit and humming a song that Louis's certain he's probably heard on the radio before.

 

Louis grabs his phone from his pocket, which he really should have remembered he had that when Niall had gotten into his flat. He really needs to be more prepared when it came to potential criminals.

 

He's met with a few missed calls from Stan and a couple of text messages. Other than that, there's nothing that says Stan is worried sick about him. Well, Louis was definitely going to have a chat with him about being best friend material. He didn't even leave a worried voice mail. How rude. Louis could be dead right now and Stan would just be sleeping. He really needs to do a better job at choosing his friends.

 

They turn a street corner and luckily for Louis, Niall's flat is on that block. Alright, so it was only a five or so minute walk. Not to bad, really. Much more convenient than where Louis's flat was. That was almost a half an hour walk.

 

Niall leads Louis inside, passing the stairs and walking straight down the hallway. Good, Louis didn't feel like climbing any stairs at almost midnight, he was way too tired and confused.

 

Him and Niall enter the blonde's flat, Niall shutting the door behind the both of them. It's much more neat than Louis would have expected. “So, where am I crashing?” Louis asks, looking around Niall's flat. Niall points to a door and Louis immediately retreats, smiling at Niall before calling it a night.

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning, Louis is slightly disappointed yet excited to find that he's still in Niall's flat and yesterday actually happened. He didn't even get a chance to shower yesterday, he felt gross.

 

He gets out of bed, opening the door and peeking out to see if Niall was awake yet. He doesn't even need to see the lad to know that the answer was a yes. Niall's singing could be heard throughout the entire house, not that Louis cared. Niall was the son of Apollo and it definitely showed. Louis finds himself standing at the door, simply listening to Niall's voice.

 

He snaps out of the trance a few seconds later when Niall stops singing. He should probably exit the room, really.

 

Louis sighs, leaving the room and walking to the kitchen where he was sure Niall was. He's proven to be correct, when he sees Niall fully dressed and in front of the stove. “Morning.” He says casually, sitting on the bar stool and watching as Niall cooked.

 

Niall turned around, smiling at Louis and putting a plate and a fork on the counter for Louis. Louis looks down at it, glad to see pancakes sitting in front of him. “What's the plan for today?” He asks, picking up the fork and cutting his food. He might have to keep Niall, just for the food. Stan never cooked.

 

“Well, I wasn't gonna bring you up to Olympus until later this afternoon, but we could go up there now and you can walk around?” Niall suggests, grabbing his own plate from the dishwasher. Louis nods, a forkful of pancake in his mouth. “You could meet the others, I suppose. Watch out for Liam, he's pretty obnoxious.”

 

“Liam? Who's kid is he?” He had heard Niall mention him yesterday, but he was too in shock to ask about it.

 

“Zeus. Liam thinks he's so important just because his dad is the most known God. He's really not.” Niall mutters, serving himself breakfast and sitting next to Louis. “We try our best to not be around Liam too much. Zayn practically avoids him like he's the plague.”

 

Louis chuckles, shaking his head. “What about Harry? What's he like?”

 

“Kindest person alive. Everyone loves him, literally. He charms everyone he meets.” Niall says. Louis purses his lips, interested to meet this Harry lad. It wasn't possible for _everyone_ to like him. He had to have some kind of fault that people found annoying. Maybe he was vain like that Liam guy, just because he knew everyone liked him. Didn't seem like the kind of guy Louis wanted to be around.

 

“Sure.” Louis scoffs, finishing off his pancakes and getting up. Niall raises an eyebrow, slightly amused at Louis's stubborn behavior. “Not everyone can like him. That's humanly impossible.”

 

Niall laughs. “We're not exactly human. You'll see when we meet him.” Louis smirks, washing his plate and putting it back in the cupboard. We'll see about that.

 

* * *

 

 

Louis doesn't know what to expect when he meets Niall's friends. Him and Zayn get along just fine, to his surprise. He's already met Zayn, but Zayn is a completely different person than he had been originally. He's much more loose, often cracking jokes or teasing Niall about whatever he can come up with. Louis's sure with a bit more time, him and Zayn could be tormenting the entire group.

 

Liam is a completely different story. Louis already figured he wouldn't like him, but god, he was so _irritating_. He somehow took everything Louis said to make it about him and Louis wasn't sure he would be able to hang around someone so full of themselves. He was okay when he wasn't speaking, but for the most part, Louis tried his best to pretend that Liam wasn't there.

 

Now Harry. Louis didn't know what his feelings on Harry were yet, only because he hadn't actually gotten to talk to him yet. He wasn't even there, much to Niall's disappointment. He was down on earth while the four were up on Olympus.

 

“He takes matchmaking seriously.” Zayn says, sitting down on the grass. Louis sits as well, being followed by Liam and Niall. If there was one thing Louis really loved about Olympus, it was definitely the fields and meadows they had. They were blooming with rare flowers and Louis couldn't help but become captivated by the beauty of it all.

 

“I don't see why. Matchmaking isn't as important as the weather.” Liam comments, causing Louis to internally groan. This is how every conversation goes with him. Everything just has to tie back to him and the weather.

 

“We get it Liam, you control the weather. No one cares.” Niall says, shoving Liam's shoulder and turning to Louis. “He should be here soon. You'll love him, I swear.”

 

Louis rolls his eyes. “I doubt it. I'm a very picky person when it comes to friends.” That wasn't necessarily true. He was a very social person, often becoming friends with almost anyone he meets. He didn't like _not_ having friends, really, unless they were as annoying and self obsessed as Liam was. He draws the line there at friendship.

 

“You're sitting here with Liam so you can't be that picky.” Zayn jokes, earning a hurt stare from Liam. “Don't give me that look.” He says without even glancing at Liam. Louis's gonna go ahead and assume that this isn't the first time Liam's harassed him.

 

“I know you love me.” Liam mutters, picking at the grass. Zayn gives a horrified expression, looking at Louis and pointing to Liam.

 

“Do you see what I have to deal with?” Louis laughs, patting Zayn on the shoulder and glancing around the park. It's quiet there. Much more quiet than all of the parks in London. “I am not in love with you, for the millionth time. Not everyone has a crush on you, Liam.”

 

“Not everyone. Just you.” Liam smirks, blowing a kiss at Zayn. Louis and Niall can't help but laugh when Zayn stands up, crossing his arms and beginning to walk away. “Babe!” Liam shouts, getting up and chasing after Zayn.

 

Niall and Louis both break out in laughter, watching as Zayn yells at Liam to leave him alone then takes off running. “What's Liam's deal?” Louis asks as soon ask he retrieves his breath. Niall's still laughing, incapable of answering Louis's question.

 

“He-he's-”

 

“He's got this thing for Zayn.” Says a different voice, taking Louis by surprise. He looks up, seeing a tall boy with chestnut brown curls peeking out from underneath a light grey beanie. He had piercing green eyes and Louis was certain that even the grass couldn't compete with how bright they were. Louis couldn't help but stare at his lips. They were a luscious pink, looked incredibly soft and were shaped just like cupid's bow. Oh shit.

 

“You're Harry.” Louis says, feeling like a complete idiot. Of course that was Harry, who else could it possibly be.

 

“That I am. You must be Louis, Athena's son.” Harry plops down on the grass, holding out a hand for Louis to shake. Louis slowly grabs it, shaking his hand gently before pulling it away. “Nice to meet you. Sorry I'm late, had a last minute match to make.”

 

Niall stops laughing, clapping a hand on Harry's shoulder and pointing at Liam. “Are you gonna tell him yet?” Liam's standing where Zayn had left him, arms crossed and marching back to the group. Harry chuckles, shaking his head.

 

“Nah. This is too amusing to watch.” Harry smiles, waving at Liam. Liam waves back, accidentally getting distracted and tripping over a rock.

 

“God fucking damn it!” Liam yells, obviously irritated. He sits up, pointing his finger at the rock and waiting a few seconds before lightning strikes it and it disintegrates. Niall bursts out laughing, covering his mouth with his hand and standing up to go help Liam. Louis and Harry shake their heads, taking their focus of Niall and Liam and setting it on each other.

 

“What do you have to tell Liam?” Louis asks, trying his best to maintain eye contact and to not stare at Harry's lips like he had done earlier.

 

Harry shrugs, pursing his lips. “Has Niall told you who my parents are?” Louis nods. “Right, well, I'm able to tell who's, erm, for lack of a better word, soulmates. I give them that push to talk to each other, and they do the rest. As it turns out, Liam and Zayn are meant to be.”

 

“They are?” Louis breaks out into a full grin, looking back at where Liam and Niall were talking. He stares back at Harry, who simply nods.

 

“Mhm. Soulmates, the two of them.” Harry lays back on the grass, shielding the sun from his eyes with his arm. The last thing Louis needed was the sun shining down on Harry, not that he was staring or anything.

 

“Do you have a soulmate?” He asks, curious to how matchmaking worked. It must be nice, watching people around you fall in love.

 

“I do. Somewhere. Everyone has one.” Harry answers.

 

“Interesting. Could you find out who mine is?”

 

“Probably. If she's in the sa-” Louis clears his throat, interrupting Harry's sentence.

 

“No no no, Curly. I don't do _she_. Tried that in Secondary school, didn't work out well.” Louis says. Harry sits up straight, a bemused expression on his face. Louis stares at him, narrowing his eyes. “Do you have a _problem_ _?_ ”

 

Harry shakes his head, readjusting his beanie. “Nah man, it's cool. I was more focused on the whole Curly thing.”

 

Louis's annoyed expression drops and immediately softens. “Oh, I thought it fit.” He says proudly, smiling weakly. Harry brightens, standing up and holding down a hand to help up Louis. Louis stares at it for a second, then grabs it and pulls himself up.

 

“What are you doing for the rest of the day?” Harry asks, beginning to walk towards the park exit. Louis walks alongside him, glancing at Liam and Niall before looking back up at Harry.

 

“I've gotta go see my mum in a bit.” He says and the words sound so unfamiliar. He was going to go see the Greek Goddess Athena, who just so happened to be his mother. Yeah, that's something he's never thought he'd have to say.

 

“Oh, you haven't met her yet?” Louis shakes his head. He really wishes he would have met her the night before, just to get all of the nerves out of the way. “I'm sure it'll be fine.” Harry reassures. “You can't be any worse than I was.”

 

“Niall told me you cried.” Louis admits, smiling a bit and watching Harry's cheeks turn red. “It's alright. You were what, fifteen?”

 

“Sixteen, but that's not the point. I told Niall this information in confidence. He can't keep his mouth shut.” Louis giggles, covering his mouth quickly after. He has never made that sound before, what the hell was wrong what him.

 

Harry doesn't notice the giggle though, at least Louis doesn't think he doesn't. Instead he stays quiet, waiting for Louis to resume the conversation. Louis doesn't know what to say, really. He's got no idea what Harry's interests are. For all he knows, Harry could hate everything he loves and vice versa.

 

“Was it easy?” Louis blurts, attempting to end the awkward silence. Harry looks at him, his face scrunched in confusion. “I mean, learning about all of this? Does it get easier to grasp it?”

 

Harry pauses, taking the question into deep thought. Louis stops as well, staring at the ground as Harry came up with an answer. He couldn't imagine getting used to something like this so easily. It wasn't something small, either, it was something life changing. It would have to take a while to get over it, right?

 

“I guess so. It took me sometime to warm up to the thought, but it doesn't really take you away from anything. I still see my mum, well, Anne, whenever I get the chance, and if anything, it really makes your life better.” Harry tells him, starting to walking again. Louis does as well, biting his lip before asking another question.

 

“What'd she do? When you found out, did she know or was she just as oblivious as you were?”

 

“I don't think she knew. Gods, they've got a tricky way of deceiving people. Making them believe things that aren't real.” Harry mumbles. Louis leaves the topic alone, seeing that it was beginning to upset Harry a bit. “Anyways, you have a Goddess to meet.” Harry says when they reach the park exit. Louis peers up at the temple and it seems ages away from where he's standing. Or maybe that was just him and his nerves. Either way, he didn't want to go up there alone and Niall was too busy consolidating Liam about Zayn.

 

“Do you...would you mind going with me?” Louis asks, voice going quiet. He's never been so anxious for something in his life. Not even when he tried out for the footie team in grade ten, and that was a pretty nerve wrecking experience.

 

Harry nods, smiling softly. “It's fine. I know how weird it can be, seeing your parent for the first time. Especially when you thought they were a myth.”

 

Louis laughs at that, his nerves easing up a bit more. “Yeah, I'm afraid she might disappear in front of me.” He jokes, trying to make the best of an uneasy situation. Harry snickers, putting a hand on Louis's shoulder and leading him in the direction of Athena's temple.

 

“Nah, no disappearing. Just a lot of slow walking and dramatic pauses. Eros wasn't to bad, Psyche nearly tripped running to hug me.”

 

“You haven't gotten used to calling them mum and dad?” Would Louis be that way? Would he just refer to his mum as Athena when he met her? Would she get mad if he accidentally called her Athena?

 

Harry shakes his head. “Been calling Anne and Des mum and dad for sixteen years, not just gonna stop after all that time.”

 

“I get what you mean. Do you think I'll mess up?” Luis can't help but think the worse. He's never had to make an impression on someone so important before. When you grow up with a parent, it's just simple. They know you from start to finish. They raised you and they love you no matter what weird habits or annoying personality traits you have.

 

With Athena, she could simply dislike something about him and decide she doesn't want him as her son. She doesn't know every little detail about him like his dad does. All she knows is his name, really. Does she even know what he looks like? Or is he going to disappoint her with that too? It was all so complicated and Louis didn't know if he could handle all the pressure that was on him.

 

He doesn't even realize he's hyperventilating until Harry stops them both and wraps his arms around the smaller boy. Louis tries to force himself to stop, but ends up making it worse. He starts crying, shutting his eyes and trying to calm himself down. His face is flushed and he can feel his body temperature rising.

 

“Louis, it's gonna be fine. She's gonna love you.” Harry reassures, rubbing Louis back and trying whatever he can to keep Louis calm.

 

“Easy for you to say Mr. Everyone Loves Me.” Louis mutters into Harry's chest,stuttering on a few of the words, but he still gets his point across. Harry laughs a little, pulling away and looking down at Louis to see if he's feeling better. His eyes are puffy and his cheeks are still a light tint of red, but he's stop crying and that's all that really matters.

 

“Alright, I see you're feeling fine now.” Harry rolls his eyes, wrapping an arm around Louis's waist and resuming the walk to Athena's temple. “It's gonna be okay. Athena's not that bad.”

 

Louis sighs, wiping his eyes and trying to rid of any evidence that he was crying. “It's just, what if she doesn't like something about me?”

 

“You're her son, Louis. She's going to love you no matter what. Especially since you're her only child.” Louis sniffles a bit, burying himself into Harry's side without thinking. Neither on them say anything about, and instead they continue the rest of the walk in silence.

 

* * *

 

 

Louis had seen Athena's temple online and in textbooks, but he never thought he'd actually see the real thing, standing right in front of him. He feels like if he steps inside, he's gonna wake up and it's gonna end up being just a dream. He's still kind of hoping it is all a dream, but so much time has gone by that he's thinking that this could only be reality.

 

Harry is right beside him, waiting for Louis to make the initial move and knock on the doors to the temple. Louis didn't know when to, so instead he just stood in front of it as if it would open on it's own.

 

“You've gotta knock, Louis.” Harry nudges him towards the door, giving a warm smile when Louis looks back at him nervously.

 

This was it. He was going to knock on the door and meet the woman he didn't even know existed up until the night before.

 

He takes a deep breath, shutting his eyes and rapping on the doors to the temple. It made a loud sound, one Louis wasn't used to hearing whenever he knocked on someone's door. Then again, no one he knew lived in a temple, so that may have something to do with it.

 

The door opens slowly, to which Harry scoffs and mumbles “so dramatic” underneath his breath. Louis smiles at his comment, but the smile is quickly erased when he sees who's standing on the other side. He didn't expect her to be at the door, don't Gods have servants or something? He wasn't prepared to meet her so fast, what does he say to her?

 

“Mum?” He chokes out and he's certain that he's going to start crying again. She smiles at him and it almost seems as if she's going to cry as well.

 

She was so much more beautiful in person than the drawings and statues he's seen online. She had long brown wavy hair and was stood only a few inches taller himself. She had on a silky light blue robe, with designs sewn into it. Her lips were as red as roses (but Louis was _still_ infatuated with Harry's) and she had beautiful blue eyes, which Louis had never known from the drawings online, but now he knows where he had gotten his from.

 

“Louis.” She whispers, a few tears streaming down her face. Louis forgets everything he was thinking about, running towards her and wrapping his arms around her. His mother was right there. He was touching her, she was hugging him, she was actually real. Forget the fact that she was a Goddess, he actually had a mum and the proof was right there.

 

“I can't believe it.” He says softly, not sure of what else to say. What else was there _to_ say. This wasn't exactly the time to talk about the weather (although he'll remember that the next time he wanted to start a conversation with Liam).

 

They stay in their embrace for a moment, the both of them scared that the other will disappear if they let go. Louis's the first to pull away,looking at her with such brightness and curiosity in his eyes. He feels like a kid again, full of questions and wonders and it's all just happening so fast that he doesn't know what to ask first.

 

Athena moves to the side, inviting both him and Harry in without saying a word yet. Louis hesitantly enters, Harry and Athena both following him. “You've grown.” Is the first thing Athena say.

 

Louis nods enthusiastically, scared to say the wrong thing. “Yeah.” He says, seeing it was the only thing to say without making himself seem like a total dumbarse.

 

“I wish I could have seen you grow into a man.” Louis smiles widely, covering his face with his hands. “I'm sorry I had to wait all of these years, the others didn't approve-”

 

“It's fine, mum.” And holy shit, he just called her mum on instinct. He's never gotten to call someone that before and he's so overjoyed at the fact that he gets the chance to use it now. “It's not your fault.”

 

It stays silent after he says that, no one knowing what to say. Harry clears his throat after a couple of minutes, gaining the attention of both Louis and Athena.

 

“Well, It's great to see you again, Athena.” Harry says, smiling widely. Athena returns the smile and apparently Louis was wrong when he thought that not everyone could like Harry. He was just so _charming_.

 

“How is your matchmaking coming along?” She asks, making Louis wonder if that was the only thing Harry was known for here. Every time Harry was brought up, the topic of matchmaking was as well, and sure that was his job, but wasn't there anything else that made Harry interesting?

 

“It's going well. Christmas season is soon, so there's a lot more matches this time around.” Louis raises an eyebrow at Harry's answer. Christmas? Surely Valentine's Day was much more important than Christmas, wouldn't it be? “Not as bad as Valentine's Day, but just as busy.” There's his answer.

 

Athena nods appreciatively, facing Louis. “So Louis, tell me about yourself.” Louis's breath hitches because now the focus is on him and he might say something wrong and fuck everything up. He was known for doing things like that a lot, who's to say that today would be any different? He wasn't like Harry, where he could just charm everyone he meets. Goddess mother or not, Louis was ordinary and he couldn't control the things that came out of his mouth sometimes.

 

“Um, well, you probably already know my birthday and all that good stuff.” He smiles lightly, feeling relieved with Athena does the same. “I go to University in London, I live with my best mate Stan, I work at Toys R Us, which is a really shit job-” He freezes, realizing that he may have just sworn in front of his mother. His filter really hated him sometimes.

 

Harry looks at him in amusement, while he's sure Athena is just pretending she didn't hear him say it.

 

“Anyways, I'm majoring in Music and Drama, and I guess I'm doing pretty well in my classes. I haven't missed to many so far. “ He continues, disregarding his slip up and hoping that it didn't ruin any chances or anything. “That's it, really. I'm not exactly special.”

 

Athena places a hand on Louis's shoulder and shakes her head. “You're special, Louis. You just haven't realized it, yet.” She tells him, causing his eyes to light up. He's never imagined that there would be someone other than his dad there to tell him that. He bites his lip, reminding himself that he wasn't going to cry again and he was going to make sure he stuck by that.

 

He doesn't remember what he had been so afraid of, now that he's actually met her. Everything turned out so smoothly, instead of it all going to shit like he had originally planned. Except now it's gone quiet again and he's at the awkward place where he thinks he should leave but then again he really wants to stay and engage in a conversation or at least do something.

 

But instead he hugs hers, tells her thank you and gestures to Harry for them to leave. He doesn't want to, really, but he knows if he stays any longer he's going to end up in tears and the first impression he wants to make on his mum does not include bawling his eyes out in front of so, so he might as well quit while he's ahead.

 

Him and Harry say bye to Athena, Louis pressing a kiss to her cheek and heading towards the front again. Harry follows right after him, draping an arm over the shorter boy's shoulder and exiting the temple.

 

* * *

 

 

“Wait, you're telling me that you don't like football?” Louis began, looking at Harry with disbelief. He kept his voice low, not wanting to disturb the other customers in Starbucks, but had they been somewhere else, he probably would have been much louder. Goddamn Harry and wanting to go back down to earth.

 

Harry shakes his head.“No, that's not what I said!” He argues, crossing his arms and sitting back in the booth. Louis rolls his eyes, shoving Harry's shoulder. “I like it, I just can't play it.” He mutters, almost to low for Louis to hear. Almost.

 

“But it's easy!” Louis shouts, earning a glare from Harry and the attention from a few of the other people around them. What, it wasn't his fault that Harry couldn't play football. It was probably one of the easiest sports Louis has ever played, also the most exciting.

 

“Easy for you to say! You're the son of _Athena._ ” Harry stresses, taking a sip of his frappe. Louis stares at him with a blank face. What does him being Athena's son have to do with playing football? “We've all got talents, skills I guess. I've got matchmaking, Liam's weather, Zayn's got this thing where he can literally seduce _any_ mortal he wants, Niall can literally play any instrument you give him, and I'm gonna go ahead and assume you can play every sport imaginable.”

 

Louis's jaw drops, fascinated with the different abilities everyone has. That explains how he had gotten on the football team every year in a row. He doesn't even remember playing footie as a kid, it was just a thing that happened.

 

“Then how come I'm so shit at golf?” Louis questions, narrowing his eyes skeptically. He went mini golfing with his dad when he was thirteen, and he vowed that he wouldn't even _step_ on another golf course after then. It was a terrible game and he never wanted to experience it again.

 

“Some people don't consider it a sport. Basically, you can do anything physical.” Harry informs, stirring his straw. Louis brightens, a mischievous smile forming on his face.

 

“Then that must mean I'm absolutely _amazing_ in bed.” Harry groans, but Louis can tell that he thought it was funny, so he's gonna take the point anyways. “Never once had a complaint.” He adds, winking just to prove his point.

 

Harry chokes on his drink, spilling some of it on his shirt and causing his cheeks to flush red. Louis laughs, watching as Harry stood up to go get napkins. He stops abruptly, glancing around the room and confusing Louis in the process.

 

“Harry, are you okay?” He questions, sitting up straight and waiting for Harry to say something. Except Harry stays quiet, eyes focused on a girl that just walked in and a boy that was stood in line waiting to order. “Wait,” Louis starts, following Harry's gaze. “do you have to make a match? I thought you were done for the day?”

 

Harry shakes his head, still concentrated on how he was going to get the match to actually speak to each other. “When there needs to be a match made, I have to make it.” He says quietly, marching up to the girl and accidentally bumping into her so that she ends up hitting the boy in line. Harry quickly says a halfhearted sorry, grabbing a couple of napkins while he's up and watching the two begin hasty apologies that quickly turns into a conversation.

 

Louis is in awe when Harry retreats back to their booth, eyes glued to the boy and girl that were laughing at something one of them had said. “How did you do that?”

 

“Magic.” Harry jokes, dabbing at the wet spot on his sure and silently praising himself for choosing to wear black that day. “When two people that are supposed to be together are in the same room, I get this feeling and it won't go away until they acknowledge each other. I could always ignore it and leave, but I wouldn't be doing my job if that were the case.”

 

“Is it the same with immortals?” There must be something different, right?

 

Harry shakes his head, giving up on his shirt and folding his hands on the table. “Nope. The thing with immortals is, I don't feel it every time. I don't immediately know who the match is. The closer I get to one, then the stronger the feeling gets. I just have to find the other.”

 

“So basically, it's a puzzle and you've gotta fit in the pieces?” Louis states, earning an approving nod from Harry. “That must take forever. How'd you know with Liam and Zayn?”

 

Harry shrugs. “Got lucky. I guess since I know them so well, it just kinda happened.” He says casually, as if it's one of the most simple things in the world.

 

“That's the coolest thing.” Louis comments, sitting back. “I'd say finding love beats playing footie any day.”

 

“At least you're coordinated. See, I trip over thin air.” Okay, Louis was sure that this wasn't supposed to make him more attracted to Harry, but now all he could do is think about Harry fumbling around like a baby deer and it's definitely a problem now.

 

“You mean to tell me that you bumping into that girl wasn't on purpose?” Louis questions, sipping on his drink. Harry bites his lip, hesitating before shaking his head.

 

“It was on purpose...for the most part.” Harry replies sheepishly, finishing off the rest of his drink. Louis smirks, putting his down and setting it aside.

 

So Niall had been right, unfortunately. Harry was cheeky and charming and he had dimples which Louis couldn't help but want to make a joke every five seconds just so he could see Harry smile. Zayn was the pretty one, sure, but _goddamn_ Harry was so stunning and he had the personality to match too.

 

No, Louis was not pining. There wasn't even a reason to because Harry obviously believed in true love and probably wouldn't date someone unless they ended up being his soulmate, so there went Louis's shitty plan to ask him on a date.

 

“Louis?” Louis snaps out of his thoughts, looking up at Harry, who had a worried expression on his face. Here he goes again, making a complete dumbarse out of himself in front of a very cute boy that Louis may or may not want to get in their pants. That entire last part was debatable (not really, Louis really wanted to get into Harry's pants).

 

“I'm fine. Sorry, just a lot on my mind.” He excuses, hoping Harry will go with the lame attempt at an excuse and change the subject. Luckily, Harry does, sliding out of the booth and gesturing for Louis to do the same. Louis does, grabbing his drink last minute. Harry throws his out, exiting Starbucks with Louis in tow.

 

“Just wanted to make sure you hadn't spontaneously died, or anything.” Harry teases, shoving his hands in his jacket pockets. He nudges Louis's side. “People are gonna get suspicious if you don't wear a jacket.”

 

“Maybe I'm from Antarctica, they'll never know.” Louis replies, ignoring the strange looks he received from strangers walking by. “We can't all have posh jackets like you.” He points to Harry's coat, and shooting Harry a smug look. Harry opens his mouth to protest, but he stays quiet, taking Louis's comment with a pout.

 

“Where are we even going?” Harry asks after a couple of minutes spent mindlessly walking around London. Louis bites his lip, a suggestion forming in his mind, but unsure weather or not he should actually propose the idea or not.

 

Oh fuck it, he might as well. It's not like he's asking Harry if he wanted to bang (although, that option was always going to be number one in Louis's mind).

 

“We could go to my flat, if you want? It's not to far from here.” Louis suggests, staring up at Harry. Harry nods without thinking about it, so Louis's going to take that as a sign that he's not a complete idiot and Harry actually likes him as a person. Or maybe Harry wanted to fuck too, but that was just Louis being hopeful.

 

“Sure. There's not much else to do, and my place is pretty far. Where's yours?”

 

“Only about another ten minutes from here. Maybe five if we run. Think you can keep up with me loverboy?” Louis taunts, poking Harry's arm. Harry arches his eyebrows, ready to accept Louis's challenge. “Careful, my trip over some air.”

 

“Heyyyyy.” Harry drawls, and alright, Louis has to admit that he was really adorable when he did that. “Fine, you're on.” Harry accepts, grinning. “On the count of three?”

 

Louis nods, smirking and counting off on three before the both of them start taking off in the direction of Louis's flat.

 

* * *

 

 

“I _totally_ won.” Louis declares as he twists the door knob, surprised to see it was unlocked. He should really warn Stan about doing that, apparently strange blonde boys will break in and tell you that you're the son of some mythical Goddess that's actually real. It happens nowadays.

 

“I reached the door first!” Harry protests, trying to seem frustrated but it just comes off as amused. Louis shakes his head, walking in and being met with Stan standing in the kitchen.

 

Stan turns around, a mixture of emotions coming over him when he sees Louis and Harry walk in. “Louis? Where the fuck have you been mate? You haven't answered any of your calls.” He rants, not noticing Harry standing right behind Louis. “I assumed you were just gonna come in late, but you weren't here at all and you didn't leave a message eith--who are you?” He stares at Harry, furrowing his eyebrows and crossing his arms, waiting for Harry to answer.

 

“Harry Styles. A friend of Louis.” Harry answers. Styles. Harry Styles. It must be the last name of the parents he was raised with, Louis figures. It fits him, really.

 

“A friend, hm? Well, I'm Stanley Lucas, Louis's _best friend_ of twenty years, not that we keep count or anything.” Stan brags, narrowing his eyes before focusing back at Louis, who looks like a teenage girl who's parents were interrogating her new boyfriend. Damn, Stan needed to stop playing the best friend card every time Louis met someone new.

 

“Yes, Stan. Best friend, by the way, we really need to talk about keeping that door unlocked.” Louis says, walking into the kitchen and opening the fridge and grabbing his water bottle. “Want anything, Harry.”

 

Harry shakes his head, still standing awkwardly by the door way, not sure what to do with himself. Stan is still standing in front of him, looking him over and keeping his eyes narrowed. “Water is fine.” Harry says lowly, slightly uncomfortable by Stan.

 

“Water is fine, Louis.” Stan repeats, pursing his lips and his glare still locked on Harry.

 

“Stan, shut the fuck up.” Louis smacks the back of his head, handing Harry a water bottle. “Stan can be kind of a dick around new people that are more attractive than him.” Stan gasps, turning towards Louis.

 

“I take offense to this.” He complains. Louis rolls his eyes, grabbing Harry's arm and pulling him into the living room.

 

“I really don't give a shit, Stan.” Louis retorts, shaking his head and gesturing for Harry to sit on the sofa. “Are you going to watch a movie with us or are you going to play the jealous boyfriend role all night?” He asks, kneeling down in front of their bookcase and looking through his and Stan's movie collection.

 

Stan huffs, trudging into the living room and sitting on the opposite end of Harry. “Fine.” He mumbles. Harry puckers his lips, trying to keep from laughing. Stan notices, glancing over at him and clicking his tongue. “So Louis,” He begins. “where'd you meet Harry and why haven't I heard of him?” Louis really wanted to throw one of these movies at Stan's face.

 

“We met today, actually. Through a mutual friend.” Louis answer vaguely. He still hasn't decided if he wanted to tell Stan about the whole Greek Goddess being his mum thing yet. Of course, Stan was his best friend, which probably means he's obligated to tell him, but then again, would Stan actually believe him? Knowing him, he'd probably just think Louis was fucking with him and tease him about it for weeks.

 

“Who's this mutual friend and why don't I know them?” God fucking damn it Stan.

 

“His name is Niall, I met him at McDonald's last night. That's where I was the entire night.” Louis says, not even thinking about how ridiculous it sounds until he says it aloud.

 

“Well that's smart. Let me spend the night at the flat of someone I just met, not knowing if they're a fucking stalker or not. God Louis, you're such a dumbarse sometimes.” Stan scolds, getting a laugh out of Harry, who had been quiet the entire time.

 

“Niall is one of those people that if he was a murderer he'd probably just come out and say it, so Louis was probably safe. The only thing Niall is capable of, really, is singing you to death.” Harry defends. Louis nods, pulling out Pitch Perfect and placing it in the DVD player.

 

“Louis's the same, really. It's annoying, but I guess he's a music major so it makes sense.” Stan says and Louis flips him off when he walks to the sofa and sits down. “Are you in Uni?” He asks, causing Louis to smirk because he can immediately tell that Harry's charm is rubbing off and Stan is finding it harder to dislike Harry.

 

Harry nods. “Yeah, with Niall. Photography and Psychology major. I didn't know which I'd like better.” He responds, eyes darting to the tv screen once he hears the movie starts. Louis wants to question Louis more on it, but instead he stays quiet, keeping the thoughts to himself and watching the movie with the other two boys.

 

* * *

 

 

The next couple of weeks for Louis are spent learning more about Olympus and how thinks worked there. Niall is too busy trying to keep Liam away from Zayn, so it's just Harry and Louis the majority of the time, which of course, Louis doesn't really mind.

 

“So we all get these credit card which have a certain amount of money on them each month. The amount you get depends on who's kid you are. For example, Liam gets twenty thousand pounds a month because he's the son of Zeus. You'd probably get somewhere between ten and fifteen thousand a month.” Harry explains, holding his credit card out to Louis as they walked to the bank of Olympus.

 

Louis's decided that he wants to be involved in things like this, seeing as it's not everyday that you learn you're a demigod. “That's a lot of money for a month. Don't they ever run out?”

 

“Not that I know of. Who knows where they get it from. You've gotta ask Hades, he handles all the money.”

 

“Isn't he, like, evil?”

 

“No, Louis. You can't believe all of the myths.” Harry says, opening the door to the bank. It was huge, and that was really the only thing Louis thought about it. It looked a lot like the other building, with the columns and all, except a bit smaller.

 

Louis scoffs, walking inside and muttering to himself. “Well fucking Gods are real I'd assume everything else was too.” He says quietly, causing Harry to chuckle. That wasn't the aim Louis had with that phrase, but he'll take it with a side of Harry's dimples, thank you very much.

 

“Right. You'll get used to it.” Harry reassures, stepping up to the counter with Louis. “He needs a card.” Harry tells them, pointing to Louis. The person behind the counter looks down at Louis before grabbing a clipboard with a few pages of paper on it and handing it to Louis along with a pen. Louis groans at the sight of paperwork, having already just finished an essay for his Music Theory class. There was far too much writing that week.

 

He smiles politely at the man behind the desk, walking off towards the seating area with Harry and sitting on a bench. He begins the first sheet, which is just simple questions like his name, age, date of birth, all of the really boring stuff.

 

The second page isn't too bad, he thinks. It's only things about who his parents are, if he has any other siblings, and if they're mortals or not. Louis thinks is a bit personal for a simple credit card, but he answers it anyways and moves onto the next page.

 

The last page is weird as fuck and Louis doesn't know how to answer any of it. It's all about his 'talents' and skills he has and Louis doesn't really know the extent of his. Harry's told him that he could probably play every sport, but was that it?

 

“Harry.” Louis whispers, nudging Harry shoulder. Harry looks up from his phone, taking out his headphones and peering over at Louis's papers. “How do I answer this?”

 

Harry bites his lip, reading over the question. “Niall said that you've got combat skills. You've gotta train, of course, but yeah. You can generally fight. You can heal pretty quick, too. Only minor things, like injuries and diseases. We can all do that, though.”

 

“No wonder I've never been sick.” Louis realizes, then goes onto write down the last of his answers before standing up and returning the clipboard to the man that gave it to him. The man grabs it from Louis, looking through it before disappearing to the back and coming back a few minutes with a card.

 

“This is only temporary, until we have one ready for you.” He says, and Louis didn't expect him to speak to him at all. He seemed so dull and bored, Louis assumed he just hated life and refused to talk to anyone. Isn't that how everyone that works at banks feels?

 

Louis nods slowly, refusing to make eye contact while grabbing the card from the man and rushing back to where he had left Harry.

 

* * *

 

 

If Zayn had a dime for every time Liam has hit on him, he'd be on a yacht somewhere far far away from Liam and his self centered personality. But that wasn't how things were, so instead he was stuck here where Liam could constantly bother him while he was in the library studying.

 

“Ha, Zayn, what a coincidence! Totally didn't know you'd be here.” It's a boldfaced lie because Liam knows that Zayn spends his Saturday afternoons in the library, reading any book he could find and enjoying the quiet time. At least, it was quiet until Liam arrived.

 

This was a weekly thing with Liam. Zayn would constantly brush him off and Liam wouldn't get the hint and would continue flirting with him. It wasn't that Liam wasn't attractive, because yeah, Zayn has to admit that Liam was good looking, but dam he was such an arsehole and Zayn didn't want to be with someone like that.

 

“Weird.” Zayn says, eyes glued to a page in his book. He figures that if he ignores Liam he might go away. So far, it hasn't worked and Zayn's about ready to give up on that technique.

 

Liam sighs, sitting next to Zayn and getting a bit to close for Zayn's liking. “What're you reading?” He asks, peeking under Zayn's book to see the title of it.

 

“Divergent.” Zayn answers, flipping the page and adjusting his glasses. “Don't you have weather to control?” Zayn asks him, annoyed. Liam shrugs, leaning back in his seat and almost falling in the process.

 

“Nah, I'm sure my brothers have got it.” Liam says, smiling as if he didn't almost make a complete idiot out of himself. “So, I was thinking, we should go on a date.” He suggests. Zayn stares at him, his face void of all emotions. Here it was. The date proposal, again

 

“I was thinking no.” Zayn smiles sarcastically, standing up from his chair and beginning to walk away. Liam gets up to chase after him, but spots one of the daughters of Dionysus walking by and quickly goes after her instead. If Zayn's gonna say no, he might as well go for someone that'll say yes tonight.

 

Zayn glances behind him, disgusted when he sees Liam flirting with a girl named Sophia. He shakes his head, handing the book to the librarian and checking it out. Fucking Liam, always trying to fuck everything he saw bangable.

 

He smiles warmly at the librarian, flipping off Liam when he knows Liam is looking at him and then leaves. God, Liam was such an idiot. Like Zayn would ever agree to a date with him. Maybe is he got rid of the obnoxious attitude, sure a date wold be fine. Not that Zayn actually liked Liam. No, Liam was annoying, he would never.

 

He shakes his head, reading his book as he walked, looking up every few words to make sure he didn't bump into anybody.

 

“Zayn!” Someone calls his name, distracting him from his book and causing him to look up. He sees Harry and Louis running towards him and he's glad to see people he knows that aren't Liam. It seems like no matter how hard he tried, Liam was always somewhere near.

 

“How have you been mate?” Harry asks when they catch up to him. Zayn rolls his eyes and Louis automatically assumes Liam, as does Harry. He hasn't know the four long (okay, only two weeks), but Zayn's his annoyed with Liam face enough times for Louis to recognize it right away.

 

“What'd Liam do?” Louis asks, him and Harry both beginning to walk in the same direction as Zayn.

 

“What didn't he do? I get that he likes me and he's gonna ask me out, but how stupid is he that he thinks he can just flirt with other girls in front of me and think that he's going to win me over?” Zayn complains, marking the book page he was on and shutting it. “He asked me on a date and then went off to flirt with one of Dionysus's daughters when I said no. What a fucking douche.”

 

Harry shakes his head, swinging his arm around Zayn's shoulder. “Don't worry Zaynie, one day I'll find your soulmate and Liam will just have to deal with it.” Harry smiles sweetly, looking at Louis who has a knowing expression plastered on his face.

 

“Yeah, whatever. It'd be great if he could either leave me along or stop being such an idiot long enough to hold an actual conversation that doesn't have to do with himself.”

 

“Gonna have to give him amnesia then, mate.” Louis grins, patting Zayn on the back. “Maybe true love's kiss will knock some sense into him.” Zayn gags at that, shaking his head furiously. God forbid he put his lips on Liam's own. The very thought of it horrifies him, to say the least.

 

“If you're suggesting that I kiss him then you're a twat.” Zayn insults, playfully shoving Louis away from him. Louis laughs, messing with Zayn's hair. Zayn gasps, staring at Louis and smacking his hand away. “No.”

 

Louis raises his hands in surrender. “I never said _you_ were his true love. Hm, has Zayn got feelings for the weatherman?” Louis teases, lowering his voice a bit to make it sound more dramatic. Harry laughs while Zayn groans and speeds up to get in front of the two of them.

 

“You two are the most annoying pair of friends.” He states. Louis and Harry grin at that, high fiving each other and picking up their step to catch up with Zayn. “First Liam and now you two. Where's Niall? At least the only thing he does is play guitar and sing.”

 

“How rude.” Harry says. “We disrupted our plans to spend time with you and this is how you repay us.”

 

“Oh don't worry about me. Go on, do your plans. I don't mind me alone.” Zayn begs. “Leave me be.” Louis and Harry glance at each other before shrugging and yelling bye to Zayn before running off in the opposite direction.

 

* * *

 

 

“Zayn loves me.” Louis says as they walk into the library. Harry's convinced him to get a library card, even though Louis insisted that he'd never use it. Then again, who could really say no to Harry and him bright green eyes.

 

“Nah, he loves Liam, he just doesn't know it yet.” Harry replies, sticking out his tongue.

 

“He what?” Harry looks ahead of them, seeing Liam standing in front of them with a couple of books in his hand. Huh, who knew he was intelligent enough to read. Louis assumed all he ever did on his free time was look in a mirror and give himself compliments that probably didn't apply to himself.

 

“Oh, hey Liam. What books have you got?” Louis asks, changing the subject.

 

“Divergent and another one Zayn was reading last week.” Liam says absentmindedly, still focused on the whole part about Zayn loving him. Louis takes note of that, finding it slightly cute that Liam goes out of his way to read the same books as Zayn. Maybe he wasn't entirely annoying.“What do you mean Zayn doesn't know he loves me yet?”

 

Harry bites his lip, looking down, unsure of whether he wanted to tel Liam about him and Zayn being soulmates or not. He might as well, seeing as he had sort of already let it slip. “You and Zayn, are uh, you're soulmates.” He mutters, just loud enough for Liam to hear.

 

Louis looks at Harry, alarmed. Now Liam was _never_ going to leave Zayn alone. Here comes weeks of Zayn nonstop complaining about Liam asking him out. Fun.

 

“We are?” Liam's eyes widen and a huge smile instantly forms on his face. “I knew we had a connection!” He exclaims, pulling Harry into an unexpected hug. Harry stands awkwardly until Liam lets go of him, saying bye and rushing out of the library, no doubt to find Zayn.

 

“Oh shit.” Louis whispers, shaking his head. “This is gonna be great. I'm gonna go get the library card paperwork.” He walks off towards the librarian's desk, leaving Harry in the middle of the library. Harry slumps, looking around the library for something to do or at least someone to talk to. This whole being dependent on Louis to be social thing he's gotten used to isn't going to help him much in the future.

 

Louis. _Louis_. God, Louis was gorgeous. His crystal baby blue eyes that had a certain gleam to them whenever he was thinking of doing anything slight mischievous, his feathery caramel fringe that Harry was sure was softer than a cloud, and his plush pink lips that Harry found so very kissable except he couldn't kiss Louis because he knows it wouldn't even work out anyways. There wasn't even a point in trying if him and Louis weren't soulmates.

 

“Oh, hi Harry.” A soft voice says beside him. Harry turns, smiling when he sees Eleanor, one of the daughters of Hera. “Haven't seen you here in a few weeks. How have you been?” She asks. Eleanor had been one of the first few people Harry had talked to when he first figured out who his parents were. Usually they'd sit in the library together, reading books together and just talking to each other about things that were going on with their parents.

 

“Actually, I've been hel-” He stops mid sentence, his body trying to tell him that there's a match to be made. There's no else there, though, except for him, Eleanor and Louis. Holy shit, her match is Louis.

 

“Hey Harry, what would I put for question ten.” Harry glances over at where Louis is walking towards him, the end of a pen in his mouth and eyes trained on the clipboard he was holding. “Harry?” Louis repeats when Harry doesn't reply. He looks up, worry written all over his face. “Is there a match?”

 

Eleanor looks between the both of them, then focuses on Louis. “Does he do this a lot?” She asks. Louis nods, snapping his fingers in Harry's face.

 

“Louis, I found your soulmate.” Harry finally breathes, staring at Louis and biting his lip. Louis smiles, disregarding the library card information and eyes darting around the library for his possible match.

 

“Where is he?” Louis questions when he doesn't see anyone else. Harry gulps, slowing glancing to Eleanor before Louis gets the hint and grimaces. “Nice try, Curly. I already told you, girls are a no.” He states, then turns to Eleanor and shoots her a smile. “I'm sure you're lovely.”

 

Harry shakes his head. “It's gotta be, Louis. I've never been wrong before.” He explains, which doesn't seem to calm Louis down any less.

 

“Are you trying to tell me that I'm wrong about my _own_ sexuality?” Louis questions, crossing his arms. He was upset, no, Harry wouldn't quite call it upset. He was furious and probably a bit offended, too. Harry couldn't blame him, really, It's just, none of it made sense, except Harry couldn't be wrong because he's never been wrong about any of his matches before, so someone here was very confused.

 

“What's going on?” Eleanor pipes up, not sure of the scene that's playing out in front of her.

 

“You're Louis's soulmate.” Harry tells her and Louis shakes his head, glaring at Harry.

 

“There is no way she's my soulmate. Tell your little feeling that it's wrong and there's no fucking way that she's my soulmate.” Louis exclaims, poking Harry's chest for the added effects. Harry clears his throat, not knowing what to say to Louis to make him calm down. Was there even a way to chill out Louis when he was so worked up?

 

“Louis please-”

 

“No, I'm one hundred percent sure that she's not my soulmate. Aren't they supposed to get all giggly and shit when they get introduced to each other?” Harry nods. “Right, well, do I seem giggly to you?”

 

Harry refuses to answer, knowing that whatever he said would possibly make things worse and Louis would end up even more pissed off than he was before. He doesn't know why things weren't working out with Eleanor and Louis. He's never seen a match turn out like this and he doesn't know what to do or say to fix it.

 

“Figure this out.” Louis demands, and Harry is trying to but it's hard to find out what's wrong when it's never happened before. Every single one of his matches have turned out successful, this one was just too confusing. Not to mention the feeling was still there and it should normally be gone as soon as the couple realizes their feelings for each other or is introduced. Whichever comes first.

 

“There's no one else here that it could be! And you walked back when I was talking to Eleanor, so it's gotta be her.” Harry says again, hoping that maybe the more he says it the more Louis would warm up to the idea and accept it.

 

“See, that's your problem right there, _her._ ” Louis stresses. “I'm gonna go finish filling out this paperwork.” Louis waves the clipboard in Harry's face, trudging off to a secluded area in the library to complete the rest of the question. Damn it, he didn't even figure out what to put down on question ten. Bloody Harry and his false matchmaking. He's sure Eleanor was a lovely girl, but he knows himself and he knows him and Eleanor would never work out.

 

* * *

 

 

Harry tries his best to convince Louis that Eleanor is his soulmate for the rest of the week. Louis, on the other hand, switches the subject to his birthday every time, not wanting to deal with Harry and his false information. They get together with Niall, deciding that to throw a massive party for Louis's birthday.

 

Zayn and Liam join in, Zayn saying he could convince a few club owners to let Louis have his party somewhere for free. Louis's going to ask how, but then he remembers what Zayn's skill is and leaves the thought alone.

 

Liam says he'll make sure the weather is bright, not wanting it to rain and mess everything up. Louis smiles at that, glad Liam found a way to talk about weather without talking about himself in the same sentence.

 

Niall agrees to provide the music, and Zayn says he'll help Niall DJ, since Niall will probably be too drunk at the end of the night to play anything right. Harry claims decorating and catering, leaving Louis to just invite people and get the word out.

 

“I have to tell Stan.” He announces as him, Harry, and Zayn are walking down the street to his flat. Zayn's too enthralled in his book to listen and Harry's got his headphones in, so it's as if Louis was talking to himself. “Lads!” He yells, grabbing their attention.

 

“What, yeah, totally.” Zayn mumbles, having not heard the statement and going back to his book. Harry takes out his headphones, bringing his attention to Louis. Louis can always count on Harry to actually care about what he has to say. Unlike Zayn, who really didn't care for what anyone else said unless it was pranking Niall or about the book he was reading.

 

“Why?” Harry asks, pausing his music. Louis shrugs, shoving his pockets in his jeans.

 

“I mean, I want him at the party, but I can't just take him there without him knowing. Especially when Demigods are gonna be there doing their demigodly things.” Louis flings his hand for dramatics. Harry chuckles.

 

“I guess so. Whatever you want to do, Lou.” Harry says, patting Louis's shoulder as they walking into his flat complex.

 

Louis groans, taking out his keys and opening the door to his flat. “Stanley!” He yells, getting a weird noise from the living room area in response. That was a great summary of their friendship. “Feeling the love. Hey, I have to tell you something! C'mere.”

 

Zayn and Harry walk in, Zayn still focused on his book and Harry far too familiar with Louis's flat by now.

 

He freezes as soon as he steps him, the feeling taking over and leaving him very unsettled. There couldn't possibly be match right now, could there?

 

“Not again.” Harry mutters when he sees Stan walking towards the trio. He looks to Louis, who's already noticed the expression on Harry's face and is clearly frustrated with the next thing Harry was going to say.

 

“No, we are _not_ soulmates.” Louis says, shutting his eyes and taking a deep breath.

 

“At least it's a guy this time.” Harry offers and Louis does not appreciate the joke. Stan glances at the both of them, ignoring Zayn and waiting for someone to explain what they were bickering about. “Stan , you and Louis are soulmates. “ Harry blurts, ignoring Louis's protests and forgetting that Stan has no clue that Harry is the son of Eros.

 

Louis makes an agitated noise, smacking Harry's arm and turning to Stan. “We're not. Also, I may or may not be the son of a Greek Goddess.” He says quickly, wanting to get it over with. Harry's matchmaking thing obviously meant that Harry didn't know how to keep his mouth shut and he'd rather himself tell Stan than Harry accidentally saying it.

 

“Soulmates, Greek Goddess, what are you on?” Stan asks, crossing his arms and staring at them skeptically.

 

“Harry's the son of Eros, which for you it'd be Cupid. Louis is the son of Athena, and just in case you wanted to know, I'm the son of Aphrodite.” Zayn says, not taking his eyes off the book once. Louis stares at him in amazement for a few seconds, then focuses back on Harry and this stupid soulmate thing he keeps fucking up.

 

“You said my soulmate was Eleanor.” Louis states. Harry shrugs, pointing to Stan.

 

“Now it's him.”

 

“What do you mean now it's him, you can't just switch soulmates.”

 

“I don't make the rules!”

 

“What the fuck are the rules then?”

 

Stan clears his throat, distracting the both of them from their small argument. “There's no way I can be Louis's soulmate. Louis's great and all, but no.” He informs, entering the kitchen and grabbing a bag of chips from the cupboard. “And since when is Louis a God?”

 

“Demigod, and what the fuck do you mean I'm not your soulmate?” Louis asks, more offended than relieved. Anyone would be lucky to have Louis as a soulmate, Stan is just being a nuisance. He doesn't _want_ to be Stan's soulmate, but it'd be great if Stan could act a little more excited about this. Maybe boost his confidence a little like a good best friend would do.

 

“We're best friends Louis, I think I'd know by now if I were madly in love with you.” Stan replies, and alright, Louis has to agree with that answer.

 

“Harry, obviously your magic matchmaking abilities are slacking.” Louis comments, nudging Harry's side. Harry rolls his eyes, but is too baffled to come up with a witty response. How could Louis be matched with two different people? Especially Stan, considering Stan is a mortal and these type of matches only happen very very rarely, so something had to be wrong. Which was completely strange considering Harry's never been wrong before. Why the hell did Louis's love life have to be so complicated.

 

* * *

 

 

Zayn hasn't seen Liam in a few days and he's beginning to wonder if Liam's finally caught on that he's not at all interested.

 

He sets up the DJ area in solitude, enjoying the silence until he hears footsteps and sighs internally. There goes his quiet time.

 

“Do you need any help?” Zayn immediately recognizes the voice as Liam's and ponders whether to answer or act as if he didn't hear and just leave the room before Liam can ask him on another date.

 

“I'm fine.” He mumbles instead, kneeling down and looking through all of the CDs Louis and Niall had given him. He had a few of his own in there, and Harry said Louis's CDs covered most of the music he liked, so he didn't bother giving any.

 

“Alright.” Liam says, turning to walk away without so much as a snide comment and Zayn's confused at the lack of flirting.

 

“You didn't ask me on a date.” Zayn states, sitting down. Liam stops walking turning around and looking at Zayn with a raised eyebrow. Zayn's gotta admit that Liam look attractive in that stance.

 

“Did you want me to?”

 

Zayn bites his lip, then shakes his head and goes back to organizing the CDs. “Just weird, s'all.” He replies. Liam's gone a full three years, asking Zayn out on a date every chance he got, and now he just leaves without even asking. The nerve of Liam.

 

“I figured you didn't like it.” Okay, Zayn feels slightly bad now, but he wasn't gonna go and say yes to a date just to make himself feel better. Liam was still overly confident in himself and sure confidence was a good think, but being self obsessed was a bit much and it got tiring listening to Liam talk about nothing but himself.

 

“I don't.” Zayn presses, and he's not so sure he's convincing anybody.

 

“Why'd you bring it up, then?” Liam asks, walking closer.

 

“I told you, it's weird that you didn't ask.” Zayn repeats. “Not that I would've said yes this time.” He adds, not wanting to give Liam a false sense of hope.

 

Liam purses his lips, sitting next to Zayn and glancing at the CDs he had. “I really like that one.” He states, pointing to a Jay-Z album. Zayn looks up at him, smiling a bit.

 

“It's one of my favorites.” Zayn tells him, setting it aside and looking at the pile of CDs from Niall. “Twenty years old and he's got all of Justin Bieber's albums.” He shakes his head, going through all of Niall's albums

 

“Don't forget about his collection of Michael Bublė on his iTunes.” Liam responds, causing Zayn to laugh loudly, which is the biggest accomplishment Liam's ever made with Zayn. Usually Zayn would just sit and stare at Liam with an annoyed expression every time he opened his mouth to speak

 

“You're funny when you're not being an arrogant bastard.” Zayn tells him. Liam smiles at that, pretending that Zayn hadn't added the “arrogant bastard” part.

 

“Do I bother you that much?”

 

Zayn shrugs, moving Niall's pile aside and going through Louis's. It's not that he's bothered by Liam, it's just the whole arrogant attitude and sleeping with everyone he saw fit thing that was frustrating, because he knows Liam could be a nice guy and could be a good person, but he chooses not to and Zayn doesn't understand why.

 

“I don't understand why you've gotta act that way.” Zayn utters, spending an awful big amount of time on Louis's Robbie Williams album.

 

“I,” Liam begins. “I've got a lot of brothers, like, a lot. I just feel like I have to be like my dad to have him even notice that I'm there. I thought that maybe if I act like him, I'll be acknowledged by him more.” Liam confesses and Zayn's never seen this side of him before.

 

He tears his gaze away from the CDs, looking at Liam who's face had softened. He likes Liam like this, a normal person that lets his guard down every once in a while. He seemed like the type of person Zayn would enjoy being around, unlike the person he normally was, which Zayn wanted nothing to do with.

 

“Liam, you don't have to be something you're not.” Zayn says quietly, placing a hand on Liam's knee. Liam stares up at him, smiling softly. “I like it better when you're like this. When you're yourself.”

 

“And if I were to be myself...would you go on a date with me?” Liam asks hopefully. Zayn chuckles, rolling his eyes and nodding.

 

“Yeah, I think that'd be cool.” He replies, and the two of them stay quiet for a moment, Zayn's focus already off of the CDs and more on Liam.

 

Liam's grinning widely now, having accomplished what he'd been working at for three years. “Zayn..” He whispers, his face inching closer to Zayn's.

 

Zayn moves closer too, tilting his head to the right and closing the space between him and Liam, their lips connecting with one another. Liam's lips are soft and smooth, tasting slightly like strawberries.

 

Their breathing is steady and their bodies are loose, the both of them focused on the other.

 

Zayn pulls away slowly, fluttering his eyes and smiling at Liam. “I've been waiting a long time to do that.” Liam breathes, putting his hand on top of Zayn's. “It was worth the wait.”

 

“Right, well, I need to finish organizing things for Louis's party tonight.” Zayn stands up, helping up Liam and brushing off his jeans. “You're going to the party, right?” He asks, glancing at Liam hopefully.

 

Liam nods. “See you then, Z.” He says, waving bye and walking out of the party venue.

 

* * *

 

 

Louis's party turned out to be ten times better than he had expected it to be. Zayn and Niall were doing an amazing job with the music, Harry's decorations looked great and the food tasted amazing. Louis doesn't think he's ever had a party this lively before.

 

Most of the people there are his friends, but he can tell that a lot of them are friends of the other four boys. He spots Eleanor over by the door, chatting with her friends, and Stan's off near the food area, mingling with some people he had met. Louis felt a need to go pull out the best friend card Stan had played the other day, but decides to leave it and go find Harry.

 

It doesn't take him long to find him, seeing as Harry's practically the center of attention, not that Louis minds. It's hard to not be infatuated with Harry Styles.

 

“Harry!” He yells over the music, gaining the taller boy's attention. Harry brushes himself away from the crowd of people that had surrounded, walking up to Louis and wrapping him in a hug.

 

“Happy birthday Louis!” He screams, pulling away and smiling. Louis nods, looking around before setting his gaze back on Harry.

 

“Turned out great, yeah? Met some of Liam's brothers, not too bad.” Louis winks, although he doesn't think he could ever go with someone related to Liam. As attractive as they were, the arrogance was definitely a deal breaker for him.

 

“Definitely. We make a great team, the five of us.” Harry says, about to say something else before the matchmaking feeling begins and he gets worried. Either someone just arrived and their soulmate was in the room, or there were two immortals that needed to be set ups. Of course, with this many people it was hard to tell which was which. “There's a match, but I can;t make it right now. Too many people.” He states, glancing around the room to see if he could spot at least one person from the pairing.

 

“No one else has arrived, I don't think. No one's arrived for a couple of hours.” Louis informs, bringing down Harry's possibilities to it being two immortals. “I'm gonna go get you a beer, maybe that'll help the feeling thing.” Louis suggests, beginning to walk away. The feeling stops as soon as he does, leaving Harry lost and confused,

 

It's only when Louis comes back with a beer for the both of them that the feeling returns and he finally realizes what it's trying to tell him. “Louis.” He whispers, when Louis hands him his drink. Harry doesn't take it, though, too distracted by the fact the he and Louis were _soulmates_. Louis looks up at him, having not heard what he had said over the music.

 

“What was that love?” Louis asks, pulling them to a corner where it wasn't so loud. Between all of the people and the music, it was getting harder to hear a thing anyone was saying.

 

“Louis, I found your soulmate. For real, this time.” Harry tells him, the feeling slowly going away with each word. This was it, this is what's supposed to happen. He had finally gotten it right this time.

 

Louis seems skeptical at first, but eventually becomes excited at the thought of actually meeting his soulmate. “Where is he? Or is it a she again? I already told-”

 

“It's a guy.” Harry says, biting his lip. “Definitely a guy.”

 

“Who is it? Is it Niall? Cause I saw him flirting with one of Demeter's daughters earlier. You know, the one with purple hair? What's her name? Brittany or something like that, I don't know. I think they're soulmates, they were all giggl-” Harry cuts him off by cupping his face, leaning down and pressing his lips against Louis's, taking him by surprise.

 

Louis's stiff, but soon melts into the kiss, placing his hands on Harry's hips. Harry's lips are just as soft as he had thought they would be, and they tasted like mint as well, not that Louis noticed or anything.

 

The feeling Harry had leaves as soon as his lips are on Louis and now he's certain he's made the right match.

 

Him and Louis stay in that position for a few more seconds before pulling away, Harry resting his forehead on Louis's. Both their breathing is heavy and Louis's eyes have a glint in them why Harry's cheeks are flushed red. Louis's sure his face is tinted the same, he can feel the heat rushing to his cheeks.

 

“You.” He breathes. “You're my soulmate.” Harry nods slowly, smiling widely. “You idiot!” Louis insults, hitting Harry's arm. Harry jumps back and clutches his arm, not expecting that to be the reaction he would receive.

 

“What did I do?” Harry protests, rubbing the area Louis had hit him on.

 

Louis scoffs, shaking his head and face palming. “Both times you set me up with someone, _you_ were in the room, too. How did you not notice?” He exclaims, taking a drink of his beer before crossing his arms. He hands Harry's his bottle and Harry actually takes it this times.

 

“You didn't notice either!” Harry points out, attempting to seem annoyed but Louis can notice the fondness in his eyes.

 

“Well I'm not the son of the God of Love, now am I?” Louis asks, sarcasm laced in his tone.

 

“Well you are the son of the Goddess of Strength and you really prove it sometimes.” Harry retorts, looking down at where Louis had hit him. “That hurt.”

 

Louis rolls his eyes, grabbing Harry's arms and inspecting the area. “You'll be fine.” He pats Harry's shoulder, pressing a quick kiss to Harry's cheek. “Now, shall we go rejoin the party?” He holds his had out for Harry, nodding towards the huge group of people.

 

Harry pouts, but grabs a hold of Louis's and and follows him back out to the party. Niall approaches the two of them, clearly drunk. “Harry, I need you to come tell me that this girl and I are meant to be or whatever the fuck it is.” He orders, swinging an arm around Harry's shoulders.

 

Harry and Louis exchange amused glances before Harry decides to go off with Niall and humor him for a bit.

 

* * *

 

 

Louis quickly gets used to how things go on Olympus, spending a lot of time up there with Harry, as well as training his combat skills with Liam and Athena. It's not hard really, and he's able to pin Liam down multiple times.

 

Athena shows him how to sword fight, which he doesn't ever think he'll ever need, but he learns anyways because who knows when he'll need to have an emergency duel.

 

Harry watches every once in a while when he doesn't have matches to making, often cheering Louis on while Zayn is on the other side laughing as Liam gets his arse beat by Louis.

 

“C'mon Li, you've been at this for almost six years.” Zayn calls, distracting Liam and giving Louis an advantage. “Sorry babe.” He says when Louis trips Liam, giving him the ability to pin him down. Harry claps and cheers as usual, while Athena shakes her head and smiles proudly.

 

“Why doesn't Niall ever come and join us?” Louis asks as he gets off Liam.

 

“Too busy with his girlfriend, I suppose.” Zayn replies, jogging over to Liam and kneeling down next to him. “You alright?” Liam sits up, nodding.

 

Louis looks at the two of them, shaking his head and rushing over to Harry. “Look at the cute couple.” He teases, holding out his hand for his water bottle. Harry hands it to him, smiling and glancing over to Zayn and Liam. “Can't even tell Zayn hated him.”

 

“I secretly think Zayn wants to smack him still, sometimes.” Harry responds, checking his phone. “It's Valentine's week. I'm gonna have a lot to do.”

 

Louis sighs, waving bye to his mum, Liam and Zayn before walking out of Athena's temple with Harry. “Let's do something tonight, then. Movie, dinner?” He suggests. It was hard for them to coordinate plans now, seeing as Louis was usually busy training and Harry had a lot of matches to make.

 

“I was thinking a quiet night at my flat, maybe.” Harry smiles. “I'd say yours, but Stan...”

 

Louis laughs, bumping his hip to Harry's “Yeah, I know what you mean. He's really gotta get laid or something.”

 

“Maybe if he'd go somewhere I could find him someone.” Harry jokes. Louis shrugs, fixing his fringe, which was stuck to his forehead because of all the sweat from training. “You need to shower.”

 

“Is that an invitation?” Louis wiggles his eyebrows suggestively. Harry rolls his eyes. “I'm taking that eye roll as a yes.”

 

“I was hoping you would take it as you're an idiot, but that works too, I guess.”

 

“Hm, but I'm your idiot. Forever and ever.” Louis states. Harry pretends to be upset, but smiles through and gives himself away.

 

“I suppose that's right.” Harry mumbles as they step into the elevator, blowing Louis a kiss. “No real kisses until you shower.”

 

Louis pouts, crossing his arms. “If you can't handle me at my stink then you don't deserve me at my mango.” He declares, stepping away from Harry. Harry shakes his head, moving closer. “No, go away, you've insulted me.

 

“Louuuu.” Harry sings, grinning. Louis lets out a deep breath, uncrossing his arms and blowing Harry a kiss back. “I love you.”

 

“Mhm, love you too you knob.” He says, a grin playing at his lips. After all, Harry was far too charming to be annoyed with.

 

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr!!!! [donnyslouis](http://donnyslouis.tumblr.com/) feedback is always welcome:)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Let Me Treasure You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1230466) by [transteverogers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/transteverogers/pseuds/transteverogers)




End file.
